


Marry Me

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [71]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: After Clementine returns from a months-long trip abroad there is an important question to be asked.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 13





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Clementine woke up slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness as she shifted within the warmth of her bed. One thought clung to her mind, resonating inside her again and again:  _ I’m home _ . It had been a week now since she had returned with Violet and Prisha from Johnstown. Somehow the reality of their return hit her anew every time she woke up. Turning over once more, Clementine found herself finally waking up for good. She opened her eyes slowly.

After months spent returning to her life on the road, it was strangely surreal to be within her own bed again. She’d slipped back into her old modes of survival so quickly: trusting no one, always being on the alert, never allowing her guard to drop for a single second. Those two months had been exhausting; she had no idea how she’d maintained that way of life for eight years. It was likely because she didn’t have a choice. That wasn’t her life anymore though. That trip had made one thing clear: they were never leaving Ericson again.

Rain pattered lightly against the broken windowpanes, some drops splattering across the dresser and wetting her mildewed hat. They were in the midst of fall. As soon as winter hit in full force, they would have to move into the admin building, crowding together for warmth and insulation. For now though the chill of the rain simply caused a slight shiver to run down her back and she nestled further under the covers, pressing into Louis’ body warmth.

Louis. Her eyes travelled up to her boyfriend’s face, resting peacefully on their pillow. Somehow even in sleep he seemed to be smiling, a soft curve playing on his lips. Clementine tilted her head, her own lips brushing against his for just a moment, afraid of waking him. She wanted to just spend a few more moments like this, curled in his arms, feeling his steady breathing as she laid her head against his chest. Being apart from him had been even harder than she’d imagined. Every day Clementine had found herself thinking of Louis, missing his smile, his lighthearted laugh, the way he rested his chin atop her head each time he pulled her close. She’d told herself that all of this was for Louis and A.J., to ensure that they would be safe at Ericson, that their home would be sustainable. And they’d fulfilled that goal. Violet could see again. They had brought back books on agriculture and farming that already had Ruby and Aasim brainstorming new developments within Ericson’s walls. Yet they’d also found a new threat, a woman who’d uttered Louis’ name and struck terror in Clementine’s heart. She could only pray that the chaos Johnstown was in when they escaped ensured Francesca never had enough motive or means to search for them.

Louis shuffled in his sleep, his nose wrinkling before he blearily opened his eyes. Upon seeing Clementine his smile blossomed. “You’re back,” He pulled her closer, completely enveloping her in his warmth.

Clementine giggled. “I’ve been back for a week, you weirdo!”

“Every day it feels new,” Louis placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. “You know I barely slept at all the entire time you were gone. Couldn’t stop thinking about you, wanting to hold you near me,” His head dipped down, finding its way to the crook of her neck. “So I’m declaring this a stay in bed day. We’ve got a ton of mornings to catch up on,”

“I don’t mind that idea,” Clementine cupped Louis’ jaw, drawing him close for a proper kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips, causing her heart to do a flip. She remembered the first time she’d kissed Louis while they sat together on the piano bench. She’d been so nervous to confess her feelings to him. They’d been preparing to face off against raiders who could have killed them all and there she’d been worried that the boy she’d grown so entranced by wouldn’t feel the same way. When he’d smiled at her with that goofy grin of his and declared, “Holy shit, it’s me!” she’d felt giddier than she ever had before.

That first kiss had turned into countless others throughout the years: a quick peck on the cheek before heading out to hunt, stolen by the campfire as others chatted round them, playfully given between duets at the piano and deep, passionate kisses where they strove to embody all that they felt for each other in that momentary embrace. She wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing Louis.

They pulled apart ever so slightly, their lips a hair's breadth away from touching.

Louis chuckled deep in his throat. “Can’t ask for more than a morning kissing the love of my life,”

She could. “Marry me,”

That startled Louis awake. He drew back, his brown eyes studying hers intently. “What?”

Clementine didn’t know where that had come from. It had been a spur of the moment thought, slipping past her defenses before she’d even realized it. But saying it out loud felt right. She’d meant in. Clementine looked up at Louis, her heart melting at the sight of his flustered face. “I asked you to marry me. I admit I could have chosen a more formal time to ask, but-”

“Yes,” Louis interrupted. “Yes, yes, yes!” He drew Clementine in for another kiss. She could feel his smile as their lips met.

They pulled apart and Clementine knew she was smiling just as wide. Her hands came up, cradling Louis’ face. “I love you, Louis. More than I could ever hope to say. You, me and A.J., we’re a family. And I want the world to see that even if our world is only ten people large. I’m keeping you with me forever. I never want to spend a day without you by my side. I-” Clementine’s voice cracked with emotion. She could feel her heart pounding inside of her, the euphoria too much for her to handle.

Louis was blinking back tears as well. “Damn, look at you already writing the wedding vows,”

“I’m sure yours will put mine to shame,”

Louis shook his head, his playful smile soon growing wistful. “Holy shit, we’re getting married,” He looked back at Clementine, his eyes bright. “You, my darling Clementine, will be my wife,”

“And you’ll be my husband…” Clementine paused, her expression playful, “Be-Lou-ga,”

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. “That pun better not make it into the actual ceremony,”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Clementine stuck her tongue out playfully before she squealed as she felt Louis’ fingers tickling her underneath the covers. She tried to wriggle away only to be caught tighter within his grasp. Thank God that A.J. had moved into Willy’s room months ago. There was no way he would have slept through all this.

Eventually Clementine was able to gain the upper hand by pulling Louis in for another kiss. That stopped him in his tracks. Her hands drifted up, tangling in his dreadlocks as the kiss deepened. Louis hummed happily, his own hands drifting downward, caressing Clementine’s skin. They pulled apart for air, each studying the other’s expression intently, lost in each other’s eyes. Louis glanced toward the door before grinning at Clementine.

“Think anybody would throw a fit if we didn’t end up coming down for breakfast?”

“If they do, we’ll just tell them the good news,”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

With the rain pattering outside, the two settled in for a morning in bed, perfectly content in each other’s arms. They would never be apart again. For the rest of their lives their hands would be joined just like their hearts.


End file.
